Gear and Slip Chat
Back to 2010 Logs Nitrogear Slipstream Nitrogear is standing behind one of the science workbenches. The nearby computer terminal displays some sort of scientific readout. Who knew Nitrogear could perform in such a capacity? There's some metal compound on the table along with an assortment of chemicals nearby. Sparks fly as a weld occurs, followed by a quick touch of a chemical agent. "Hmmm, interesting." Slipstream has just been released from med bay and walks into the science facility from there. She pauses though spotting Nitrogear, "Good cycle. What are you up to Nitrogear?" Nitrogear looks up from his experiment and lifts the welding mask from his optics, raising it above his head.. Nitrogear smiles, looking a little goofy with that welding mask equipped. "Comrade Slipstream! Good to see you!" Nitrogear sounds genuinely happy to see you. "Working on some formula to help combat the source of the radiation causing these power failures. Results are.. slow, Comrade. I am not a science Mech, but Comrade Starscream has instructed me in the past. If there is anything I can do, it's replicate procedure." ... and if you take a closer look at things, that's exactly what Nitrogear is doing. He's got Starscream's procedures and specifications for experiments concerning combating radiation on the screen. Slipstream smiles to the mask wearing Nitrogear, her magenta optics taking in what he is working on then nodding to what the mech is saying it is and what it will hopefully do. "I see, so it's armor or a counter radiation shield or the like?" Nitrogear picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Nitrogear rolls a 7! Nitrogear punches a few buttons on the screen. Apparently, Nitrogear's been given access to the science database by Starscream, as he easily bypasses the login screen with his credentials. "As you see here, Comrade, the following polymers have proven at least marginally effective against radiation." Bypassing the individual chemicals, Nitrogear moves on. "These combinations are proven to produce radiation, so it is obviously not what I am looking for." Nitrogear dismisses the set, pulling up another, "However, preliminary testing shows these absorb radiation and neutralize it. I have yet to find the winning combination." Slipstream looks at the display of each and inclines her head, "And Starscream or Shockwave isn't helping on this?" she asks, "Figures huh." she shakes her head, "You testing as you go then?" Nitrogear frowns. "I have not seen Comrade Starscream in a very long time... I actually miss him." It sounds like Nitrogear counts Starscream among his 'friends'.. Quite an odd choice for a friend, but Nitrogear is an odd robot. "How about you, Comrade? What have your search turned up?" Slipstream ahs softly to that and replies, "Oh I have a scanner full of data to look over. Got nice and close to the source, which turned out to be Nobyl himself. Freaky huh?" Nitrogear is taken aback with surprise. With a laugh, Nitrogear says, "Suits those Autobots right. But reports have been coming into the computer systems lately indicating Polyhex has been affected. Were you affected as well, Comrade?" Nitrogear tilts his head, genuinely concerned for the femme in front of him. Slipstream nods to that, "The reason why we are affected is anyone that gets near Nobyl absorbs the radiation then wanders off, so if they come close our grid gets affected. Not to mention Nobyl's proximity to Polyhex." then another nod, "Yes of course I was, but so was everyone else near him." Nitrogear sets down his welder and removes the mask. He steps out from behind the counter and in front of you. He wants to give you a hug right now, and the look is obvious in his face. "Have you been seen by Comrades Robustus or Shred?" Slipstream inclines her head, "Of course I have, I got fixed up and the radiation flushed out. Was going to head to the barracks room and put in my report before getting a recharge in." Nitrogear nods and hugs you with a smile. "That is very good to hear, Comrade. You had me worried for a bit. It is good to hear that you are taking care of yourself." Nitrogear looks like he's going to let go of the hug as he says, "You had better get that report in, Comrade. Lord Megatron will be anxious to hear of it." Slipstream shifts a little as you hug her, "After we talk Nitrogear. Think your work can wait a little while?" she asks. Nitrogear nods, "Of course, Comrade. What did you wish to talk about?" Nitrogear tilts his head, unknowing what to expect next from you. Slipstream takes a moment to gather her thoughts, then begins. "Well... it’s about you and I actually. I appreciate having you as a friend, but I think perhaps it best we don't pursue things further than that. I wouldn't want to upset Bytaboom if she smelled me on you." Nitrogear sighs softly. "I figured I would have to answer to this. I just wish I saw her more often. Your tactic worked, by the way. I saw her a few cycles ago. But I must think carefully as to the decision before me, Comrade." Nitrogear sighs and his shoulder slump. It's like he's lost a losing battle. Slipstream frowns a bit at the last part, "What decision is that? I just said I rather be friends. Besides what in the pit do we have in common?" Nitrogear shrugs. "Isn't that part of having a relationship in the first place, Comrade? I thought finding out about each other was part of it. And the decision I have to make is between the two of you." Nitrogear says that last part with frank honesty. "I must be realistic with myself and with you. I wish I could see her as much as I see you, Comrade. But.. perhaps you have a point." Nitrogear sounds VERY uncertain.. like he's on the fence. Slipstream inclines her head, "Yes part of a relationship is finding out about each other, but another part of it is enjoying similar things and not minding any differences. Being able to be honest with each other, not hiding things or hiding period from the other. I really have no control of how often you see Bytaboom. But I do know that you told me she has an interest in you and I think you should pursue that, not confuse yourself or her by thinking I'm available because frankly I just became a single femme again after a very painful spark merge separation. It's going to take me time to be ready for someone else." Nitrogear hangs his head and sounds quite disappointed. "I know, Comrade. I know. And I will respect your wishes." Nitrogear vents. It's going to be a long cycle for the Mech. It looks like there's a lot on Nitrogear's mind, but he remains quiet as his processor goes to work sorting everything out. Slipstream vents softly, wings shifting on her back, "Thank you." she murmurs softly, "Just give Bytaboom a chance Nitrogear. She may just be shy and doesn't know what she wants for certain. You have to show her you are serious about her. Give her little trinkets like the one you gave me, leave her notes saying you were thinking about her, bring her an energon ration now and again. Just be thoughtful. She'll come around." Nitrogear is unable to meet Slipstream's optics. "...Very well, Comrade." That's really all Nitrogear can say about the subject. He walks back around to the counter and tries to occupy himself with... Science! Nitrogear looks at the next mixture. and starts to carefully mix them together per Starscream's instructions. Slipstream shakes her head a little, she'll let him percolate on that while she heads down to the barracks to work on that report and get a recharge in. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Nitrogear's Logs Category:Slipstream's Logs Category:Nobyl TP